


That City of Stars

by TheColorBlue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: Leo and Guang Hong Skype all the time, and talk about Hollywood, and California.





	

Leo de la Iglesia had pretty much grown up in California, and Guang Hong Ji had always wanted to be a Hollywood star. 

They Skyped, and Leo told Guang Hong, “You know, Hollywood isn’t all that it’s cracked up to seem like. They’ll eat you up, even if you are a champion figure skater. Chomp chomp. Don’t they have plenty of movie studios in China and Hong Kong?” 

Guang Hong pouted and rolled over on his bed so that he was looking at Leo upside down. “It’s not the same. I want to be in a Hollywood style action film, and see Hollywood for real with all its palm trees and gold stars and the big white sign.” 

Leo peered at Guang Hong from right-side-up.

“You should come visit me. You can stay with me and my family. I’ll show you all the tacky sights, and then you can come have dinner with us, have authentic Mexican food which I bet you don’t really get in China.”

“Well, then you should come visit me and my family after, and I’ll feed you all the delicious stuff that make Americans go ewww yuck~” Making the faces at Leo, until Leo cracked a smile.

But neither of them flew out to visit the other. Where was the time to do it. They were still kids, and there was ice skating and school and ice skating, and where was the time. 

But. 

They talked all the time. 

Leo worried if Guang Hong didn’t pick up his phone during their usual times. 

He said so. 

“Hmmm,” Guang Hong said. “That sounds like my mother. She worries if I don’t pick up right away, too.”

“That’s fine,” Leo said, “You shouldn’t make people worry like that, pick up your phone, chop chop.” 

Sometimes they talked and talked, and especially when Guang Hong was up in Canada and the time zones aligned nicely, and they talked and talked until the wee hours of the morning. 

“Come down to California,” Leo said. “I’ll take you shopping. You can buy all the American clothes you can carry home with you. I don’t know why you always want to though; your clothes from home always look very cute on you.”

Guang Hong said, “Oh, I look cute, huh?”

Leo laughed and said, “Don’t make such a thing of it.” But then he squinted at Guang Gong through the camera. “Unless you want to. Make a huge deal if you want to.” 

Guang Hong squished his face against a pillow and said, he’d think about it.

Come to California, Leo always said.

Come, visit me.


End file.
